Guardian, a part of family and she is my first Pokemon
by Kenzaki0328
Summary: An attack from a vengeful Galactic member reminded Cynthia how special Garchomp is to her. / Pokefeels,Flashbacks of Young Cynthia.


**Author notes: I gotten the spark of writing this thanks to a picture I found in Tumblr. Everyone was saying it is good so I decided to post it here. Hope you enjoy reading it. **

* * *

The moonlight illuminated the area around Lake Valor, the sound of various night-times Pokemon could be heard as a young woman made her way to the lake. Her long black coat and Umbreon hair accessory revealed her identity quite easily for she was none other than the Champion of Sinnoh, Cynthia. The Champion was accompanied by her Garchomp as she was told to meet a certain person here at this hour as that person had info regarding the recent news about the return of Team Galactic. Garchomp sniffed the air and growled slightly which made Cynthia wonder if this was just a prank or some sort of fan's method to draw her attention. Regardless she needed to trust this source as any news about her former friend's organization is much appreciated. "It had been two years since that event." She muttered to herself. "Why do they return now? Haven't they learnt their lessons?" She wondered if the event on Spear Pillar had actually taught them a lesson. A rustling sound was heard from behind which made her and Garchomp turned around. Cynthia heard her Garchomp snarled in an alarming manner towards the opposite direction. Just as she was about to turn back, she felt her right arm in a burning, stinging pain before she screamed as she was electrocuted. Her legs gave way and forced her to kneel down.

Garchop snarled at the bushes as it rustled and a man dressed in Galactic uniform appeared. "Well well, the Champion of Sinnoh is actually kneeling at my appearances. How honoured I am." He chuckled, while twirling some sort of raygun, showing no fear even when Garchomp was growling in a low yet murderous tone. "You are from Team Galactic?" Cynthia asked and tried to get up but she felt extremely numbed and painful to do so. "Ha, to be honest I am surprised that you can still retain conscious. And forget about calling your other Pokemon to help out. " The men smirked and laughed at the state Cynthia was in. "The pulse that just hit you also caused your Pokeballs to malfunction, rendering them unusable. " He laughed out even louder as Cynthia grinded her teeth in rage. "That is correct; I am a member of Team Galactic. In fact, I was about to become commander and work alongside with Jupiter and Mars just after our plans was realized. Until you and those meddling kids destroy our grand plans." His voice became angrier that it had carried a slight deranged tone. "If it wasn't for you, our great leader wouldn't have been trapped in god-knows-where. Thanks to you Team Galactic is now a shadow of its former self. But it is fine…" he cackled and moved closer as Garchomp moved and stood in front of Cynthia, readied to defend her trainer. "Defeating you no…humiliating you will bring our team back to their full strength and then we can continue on our boss's plan." He snapped his finger and a Shiftry appeared from the bushes behind him as he took out a Pokeball and tossed it in the air, releasing the Floatzel that was contained in it.

Cynthia's Garchomp growled and had prepared herself to combat the two. "Floatzel use Ice Beam, Shiftry use Razor Leaf." The Galactic member issued his order and both Pokémon did them. "Garchomp, avoid them all and counter with Dragon Rush." Cynthia issued her order loud and clear. Although she may be paralyzed but Cynthia still had the fighting spirit in her and she was determined to win and apprehend this crook. Garchomp zoomed past the icy ray of energy and leaped up into the air to avoid the barrage of sharp leaves before extending her wings and propelled forward, ramming into the Floatzel with a blue-coloured energy surrounding herself. The Floatzel was sent flying and could barely stand up after landing with a thud. The Galactic member growled at the strength of Cynthia's Garchomp as she had almost knocked out his Pokémon with a single move. However a cruel smirk suddenly appeared as he issued his next order. "Shiftry use Razor Wind at Garchomp…and another one on the kneeling woman."

Cynthia could barely register what the man had ordered his Pokemon to do when a gust of blades-like wind hit her area; she let out a cry of pain as the wind had made a deep cut around her right shoulder. She could only scream out in agony as she couldn't do anything to help herself. Garchomp was distracted upon seeing her trainer in pain that she failed to intercept the oncoming Bubblebeam that was fired by the recovered Floatzel. It hit her square in the chest and the Mach Pokemon was staggered, leaving her open for a Faint Attack from Shiftry. Cynthia saw how brutal their attacks were and yelled out. "Stop it; you are not fighting to knock her out. You are going to kill her." She flinched slightly when Garchomp was knocked down hard from a Take Down from Floatzel.

"_No." Little hues gazed upon the table where three Pokeballs laid. "I am sorry Professor but I don't want any of these." The little girl bowed as she spoke her answer. "No?" A smart looking man, hair streak grey representing wisdom repeated her words. In all of his years as a Professor, young trainers had never said no in response to their first given Pokemon. He gave the young girl a curious glance over, noting her strange attire. Occasionally she would reach down and fiddle with the hem of her lacy black dress, absentmindedly swaying her black boots under the table. It was a lot of black for the little girl._

"_If I may…could I have that egg, Professor?" She pointed to an egg on the desk that was in dark blue. "That is a Pokemon egg, no? I wish to hatch and raise one myself." She spoke in a soft and bowed to him "Please?" Professor Rowan blinked; incredibly surprised with the request the youngster had given him. At least she was polite._

_Cynthia's grandmother sighed at the young girl's behaviour. No doubt, it was something that she had taken from her daughter-Cynthia's mother. "Cynthia, dear. Let me and the professor had a private moment to talk about something, can we?" The little one nodded and briskly went for the door. After the sound of the door closing echoed through the house the older woman cleared her throat. "She's so stubborn," the old woman grumbled. Professor Rowan chuckled at her words "I could see that little Cynthia would shrink from the path of the regular trainer. Truly a unique trait could be found in her. But..." He paused and a small frown formed. "I don't think I could present her with this egg. As you can see, it is a Gible egg and you know how those little ones behave when they are new-borns. Perhaps another egg for her would be more suitable" Cynthia's grandmother just merely sighed as Rowan had spoken something that she had heard plenty of times. "Cynthia would never accept it. Once she found something she likes, she would only select that one." She had a frown but was quickly wiped off as smiles replaced it. "However unlike many other children, Cynthia cherishes those things and I can promise you that that Gible would never find another trainer like her if she does end up with it."_

_Professor Rowan nodded. It wasn't exactly correct but he could hardly bring himself to stop the young girl as long as the egg was being properly cared for. An agreement was made. Cynthia will stay at Sandgem Town until the egg hatches just so Rowan and other people could keep an eye out on it and her._

"Garchomp quick, evasive maneuver and use Brick Break on Shiftry." Garchomp's eyes lit up upon hearing a direct order from Cynthia. The Dragon/Ground Pokemon knew how to defend herself however if Cynthia were to give her an order, she knew it would hasten their victory. She got up and managed to avoid an oncoming Bubblebeam and dashed forward in a blinding speed towards the Wicked Pokémon. "Floatzel, use Bubblebeam on the woman." Garchomp heard those words and hastily made a turn and dashed towards her trainer. Cynthia shook her head and her expression went from pain to anguish as Garchomp roared in pain as she was hit by the Bubblebeam but the Pokemon refused to move away and continued to stand there and take in all of the damage. "Stop it... stop it... I admit defeat, please stop attacking her." Cynthia couldn't take it anymore. Her status, her fame meant nothing compared to the well-being of Garchomp. The attack did stop and Cynthia tried to put on a brave face when Garchomp dropped down in exhaustion and she gave her trainer a sorrowful look. As if it was saying "I failed you Cynthia, please forgive me." The Galactic man laughed when he saw how Cynthia was crying. "Oh if only the world could see how Cynthia, the beautiful champion of Sinnoh is begging for mercy at my hand. That will make quite a headline, no?" He grinned and waved his hand as if he was brushing off the idea. "But I just thought of this. If defeating and humiliating you could bring Team Galactic back then if I make you vanish wouldn't that produce the best result?" Cynthia's face turned pale upon hearing his words. "Yes...Yes you will be gone and then no one could stop us anymore. If you can disappear then those brats will follow suit. Ahahahaha." The man laughed at his own thoughts as a dangerous look appeared on his face. "You will vanish from this world Cynthia, in the name of Team Galactic. Now the two of you use Razor Wind at full power. I want this woman gone. GONE! YOU HEAR ME?"

Cynthia could only watch helplessly as both Floatzel and Shiftry gathered a gust of wind and flung it towards her. The champion could only close her eyes and await her impending doom. Tears had stopped streaming down now as she had embraced the fact that she would leave this world tonight. "Steven, Grandma...I am sorry."

_Cynthia stared at her Gible egg with a great frown. For what felt like the thousandth time today had she pressed her steady palm to its rough surface. "It's been five months now. Professor Rowan said that you are supposed to hatch last week so why won't you come out?" There was a soft impatient look glittering in the girl's grey eyes as she rubbed the egg with a wet cloth. It was only a matter of time now, said Rowan. Something like excitement bubbled in her stomach and a squeak of surprise escaped her lips when the egg moved and shook. A soft smile graced the little girl's usually somber face as the egg shook more and violently this time._

_Professor Rowan, Cynthia's grandmother and her parents who had come to visit their child were at the living room when they heard a shriek coming from her bedroom. Her grandmother's face became instantly pale as Rowan rushed upstairs to the girl's room with her parents behind him. The door was opened and Rowan gasped at the sight while Cynthia's father looked in disbelieve._

_A small, pudgy dragon-like creature had its mouth over Cynthia's cheek but the girl didn't seem to be in pain. Instead, she was...laughing. "That tickles you." Cynthia giggled and rubbed the belly of the Gible who in turn expressed a happy look in its eye as it moved its lips. A licking sound could be heard while Cynthia squirmed and hugged it in delight as she was overwhelmed by the little Land Shark Pokemon's licking much to the shocked crowd that gathered in front of her doorsteps. "Well, that is unexpected." Rowan feigned a cough to draw Cynthia and her parent's attention. "A Gible would only express such behaviour towards someone who it trusts. It seems Little Cynthia had earned this one's trust." Those words made Cynthia turned towards the Gible and it gave her a wide smile which displayed its not-so-sharp teeth. She tightened her hug on the Pokemon and smiled back. "We are gonna be best friends right?"_

The pain was less than she had expected it to be. Cynthia had felt how painful a Razor Wind could be. Both from this fight and other wild Pokemon she ever encountered. She felt a slight pain on her left cheek and arm but that was all she felt. Was death really so gentle or she couldn't feel anything any longer due to the fact she was now dead? Or was she? A low growl caused her to open her eyes and thus Cynthia's heart shattered into a million pieces. What greeted her was the wound and sad state her Garchomp was in. She was covered in wounds that seemed to be made from slashes, and she was bleeding profusely from each wounds. Garchomp looked at her trainer and a small weak smile appeared on her mouth. Seemingly glad that she had saved her. Cynthia couldn't bear it anymore. Tears as round as pearls started to tick down into the soft grass which was stained red with Garchomp's and her blood. She cried loud and hard for her most trusted Pokemon while she held on to her. Garchomp nuzzled her lightly as if she was trying to tell her to remain strong. Cynthia cried were suddenly accompanied by the deranged laughter of the Galactic member. "Prefect…this is prefect. Those tears, that face. Ahahahaha! They are prefect for it shows that I had successfully broken you down, Cynthia." He grinned but his grin was short-lived as Garchomp turned towards him and her face was unlike any angry face that a Garchomp could have displayed. It was pure intimidating up to the point that both of his Pokemon cowered in fear too. "Wh-what are you two afraid of? It is dying so kill it...kill it and the woman." He hastily issued the order.

Cynthia just rested herself on Garchomp as the Pokemon held her close in return. They were both exhausted and they knew well that they could not avoid the oncoming attacks. Even if Cynthia or Garchomp could move, both of them would not abandon the other one. Shiftry had finished charging its Razor Wind and was about to hurl it at the two when suddenly something from the sky landed beside it. Before everyone could react, the Wicked Pokemon was sent crashing into a tree, out cold after receiving a flurry of high speed punches and kicks. "Lucario?" Cynthia was startled by the Fighting/Steel type Pokemon sudden appearance but then she remembered that her Lucario did not learn Close Combat at all. The Galactic member was furious at the mysterious Lucario interference. "What are you doing?" he barked at his Floatzel."Hurry and kill those two!" He pointed at Cynthia and Garchomp. "Oh I don't think so!" An energetic female voice yelled out. The Galactic member and Cynthia found themselves staring at his Floatzel flying away to join his Shiftry at the corner as a Medicham landed after successfully performing her High Jump Kick. "That voice…" Cynthia turned towards the direction where the Medicham had appeared and her hope was renewed upon seeing The Barefoot, Fighting Genius. "Maylene!" She cried out in sheer joy as the gym leader of Veilstone City stared at the Galactic member. "I thought I heard a cry and some laughter. Tch, scums like you deserve a beating."

The villain scowled and pointed his raygun at the pinkette. However, before Cynthia could warn Maylene of its use, The Galactic member howled in pain instead of firing his raygun before collapsing. A Croagunk was behind him as it placed its hand on its mouth and let out a mischievous croak. "Ah, yes some die hard Team Galactic member right? You can save your statements when we reach the stations." A man in an investigator coat appeared and high-fived the Croagunk. "Nice work, I know I can count on you." The Croagunk croaked in joy upon being praised by his owner. "Looker?" Cynthia addressed the International Police officer as she was still surprised at his and Maylene's appearances. "Oh dear, are you all right Miss Cynthia?" Looker rushed to her along with Maylene while Croagunk stood guard by sitting on the villain. "I am fine." Cynthia nodded; her fingers had started to twitch a little. Implying she had regained certain function of her body. "But Garchomp...Garchomp needs help." She broke down and cried again. Looker then inspected her Garchomp and frowned. "It takes a long walk back to the city even if we run. You don't suppose to have any Pokemon that could fly and strong enough to carry her don't you?" He turned towards the two female and Maylene just huffed." We won't make it in time either if we fly." She then threw a Pokeball which a Gallade emerged from it. "Cynthia, Gallade here will take you straight to the Pokemon Center. I and Mr Looker will bring that person back to the station first." Maylene then asked her Gallade to place his hand on both the champion and her Garchomp. "We should get going too." Those were the last word she heard coming from Looker before her vision faded as they teleported.

_Lance stood in triumph as his Dragonite was still standing while his opponent, a Milotic was down on the ground. "It's over." Lance declared. "You amazed us all by managing to take down most of the champions. However, I guess I was too much for you." He shrugged in a slightly cocky manner. "It isn't over yet!" Milotic's trainer, a young girl in her late teen years grinded her teeth. "I swear I would defeat you and I had made that promise together with my partner that we will become champion." Lance chuckled at the girl's spunkiness. "I didn't say you won't be a champion, you have display very good skills in all aspect a champion should have. However, what puzzled me is why you seek a match against champion of all regions? Beating the one who is defending the title which you wish to claim would suffice to earn you a name." The dragon master truly didn't understand such hassle and demand._

_Cynthia shifted through a gauntlet of emotions. As Lance had pointed out that she really wasn't supposed to battle the other champions. There was pride in his words just now when he spoke of his high opinion of her. But her reasons… were pathetic and extremely selfish now that she thought of it._

_"I...just wanted to prove that the first female champion would be just as good as the other," she muttered, rubbing her arms in discomfort. "The tabloids will most likely to put me down as more 'female' and less 'champion'," she explained her personal fear if she does become champion. "So that's why I wanted to battle you all..." She ended her explanation with a small guilty laugh. Lance looked over the young girl carefully. No, she is certainly not the youngest champion as that would be Blue, but he had never considered what it must be like being the first female champion. He then surprised the girl with an amused laughter. "You should have more confidence than this," he said, meeting her glaring eyes steadily. ""Even if you defeat us all you're going to have to keep challenging us to check. And what happens when you lose?"_

_Not if. When was the word he used and that made Cynthia shivered? "I don't know," she admitted, feeling small. Her eyes dropped. Lance waited until she met his eyes again before continuing. "A strong trainer is one who believes that they are the best they can be. Strong trainers always get better in order to improve themselves and their partners. We all battle for the pure thrill of it," he said fiercely. Cynthia couldn't do much except to nod to his words. It was no wonder Lance was the fans' favorite even among champions for he was wise and the way he talked gave off a sort of motivating feeling. "So do you understand now?" Lance asked with his arm crossed. "Yes...I do." Cynthia did a small bow in respect to the champion who bowed back in return. "Now that is settled, let us proceed to the Hall of Fame, shall we Trainer Cynthia? Or should I say Champion Cynthia?" The Champion face softened into a smile as the door leading to the Hall of Fame opened._

_Cynthia was about to step forward when she stopped. "Sir Lance, if I may have a request..." Lance turned back to her and nodded. "What will it be, my dear?" Cynthia took a breath and stared at him with a determined look "I demand a one-on-one Pokemon battle right here right now for the fun of it." She sounded serious yet she had a smile on her face that showed how relaxing she was in asking this question. Lance look at the blond female and shook his head, "Very well." He sighed but his tone was full of energy. "Let us do battle, I hope you still have a Pokemon and one that is strong for I am using my Dragonite in this match and I won't hold back." His Dragonite flew forward and emitted his war cry._

_Cynthia just gave him a smirk as she took out a Pokeball. "Why yes I do, for I avoided using her seeing how I should not play my favourite one and due to the fact it was a three-on-three battle just now. Here, bear witness to my own dragon Pokemon, my faithful companion. Garchomp, I choose you!" The Pokeball busted open and Garchomp roared in joy that she could fight for her trainer. "Impressive, I could see her strength just by looking at her. You raise a fine dragon there but we will see if she can stand against my faithful companion who had followed me since I started my journey." Lance's Dragonite roared just as the Champion mentioned him._

"_Likewise, Sir Lance." Cynthia smiled as the two dragons clashed with powerful Dragon Rush's._

Cynthia continued to stare at the light emitting on top of the emergency room. It had been hours since Garchomp was inside. The girl only accepted light treatment and refused to leave the center for a hospital to get proper treatment. All these times she had been waiting for the nurse who was in-charge of her Pokemon to exit the room. She dreaded for that moment too as the nurse did told her "to pray for the best" before she entered the operation room.

The clock stroked five and the Pidgey shot out from its house and cuckooed five times. Cynthia looked up at the sign again, hoping the light would go off soon. Maylene was fast asleep next to her but she herself couldn't close her eyes for even a single second. She was about to tilt her head down when the light went off. Cynthia hastily got up as the nurse exited the operation room and her team of Chansey's. The Sinnoh champion approached her but no words could come out from her throat as she didn't know how and what to ask regarding Garchomp. "She lives." The nurse smiled "However it would take a while for her to resume battling again. Take caution on that all right." The nurse was about to leave when she found herself unexpectedly hugged by a crying champion who kept on thanking her as she cried.

_Lance was sweating. For a while now, no one could push his Ace Pokemon into a corner like this. Yet he was enjoying himself. Cynthia hardly could breathe as she yelled out her order to Garchomp. The Mach Pokemon shot forward with her talon glowing in blue as it was launching her Dual Chop. At the same time, the arm of Lance's Dragonite had started to glow in a golden flaming aura representing his Dragon Claw strike. Both Pokemon rushed towards each other at great speed, there was no dodging or blocking as they were determined to end the battle in that strike._

_Cynthia let a sigh as both Pokemon fainted at the same time. The match had ended with a draw. "That was a good and enjoyable match, something I would watch over and over again on the recorder." Lance chuckled while Cynthia whipped a sweat off her forehead. "Your Dragonite was amazing, Sir." The Johto Champion just scoffed at her words. "Your Garchomp deserves praises as well. I will say you should feed those pesky reporters to her if they tried to write nonsense about you." This remark caused the young girl to giggle. "You know something, Dratini was my first Pokemon and there is something about your first Pokemon that make them irreplaceable. Do you understand what I am trying to say?" Cynthia smiled happily and looked at the Pokeball which contains Garchomp. "I sure do. Because Garchomp..."_

Cynthia stroke her dear companion as the Pokemon slept peacefully. What happened that night was something they won't forget. It made her remember why Garchomp was so special to her. Slowly she leaned down and whispered a few words and those words made the Dragon smile in her sleep.

"_She isn't just a companion; she is also my guardian and a part of the family."_

* * *

**Author notes: This is actually my first time posting in here. I would like to thanks my girlfriend for being the beta reader and help in editing any mistake in the story. I do hope that you had enjoy reading this. Please leave a review for me so that I can continue to improve.**

Updated notes: Thank you S1 Skipper for reminding that Pokemon is the plural


End file.
